deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Fedora Lord Para 348/Para's Season 4: A Lookback
Well guys, another Season just got finished! Kyoko: Hell yeah it did! This one was the best one so far! Excalibur: Fool! The only reason it was so was because I was involved in it. Whether that's true or not, we'll never know, but what we do know was that this was quite the eventful season. It resulted in two tier placements - which seems rather strange for me considering that my seasons generally result in a bit more than that - and instead of breaking many winning streaks this season, I broke a lot of losing streaks. However, there were still a few winning streaks I broke, and this season also debuted many different fighters to Death Battle, such as Gambit, Ash Ketchum, Lelouch vi Britannia, Light Yagami, Voldo, Tira, and DmC!Dante. But without further ado, let's begin: Kyoko: Whoo! Excalibur: Let us begin. ]] Starting this season off with a literal bang, the Cajun mutant did battle with The Demoman in a duel to see who was the best master of explosives. Kyoko: And, well... the guy with the cards was better. Better at close-combat, more skilled, way more versatility... it was kinda decided from the start. *Crunch* Excalibur: Fool! Perhaps if the Demoman still had his eye, or didn't spend all his days drunk, then he would have done better. Anyway, Gambit kinda had Demoman on the ropes from the beginning. His mutant ability to alter kinetic energy was too powerful for the Demoman, and while Demo could threaten Gambit with his stickybombs, it wasn't quite enough to pierce through the mutant's durability. Now, I like this match because of how much fun I had with it. Writing Demoman's and Gambit's personalities was fun, the little reference with Rogue kissing the other members of the RED Team was something that I had wanted to do ever since seeing "Meet The Spy", and while the Vincent cameo wasn't as good as they would eventually be, Michael Bay's cameo at the end was... it was fun to write, at least it was to me. Excalibur: Hmm, moving on. ]] Kyoko: Aw hell yeah! Ya see that? Ya see me? Yeah, that's me. I won. Excalibur: Fool! You must practice humility if you want to be a good warrior. Kyoko: What about you, huh? You're always bragging about your 12th Century BS. *Crunch* Excalibur: Fool! I have my reasons. Anyway, in a battle that initially started off as a joke, Kyoko found herself face-to-face with Naruto Uzumaki's friend/enemy/rival/friend again (it's hard to tell), Sasuke Uchiha. Kyoko: Then I kicked his ass! Well, you can say what you want about that, because after researching Sasuke, I had myself thinking, "Oh crap, Kyoko might actually lose this one."... And she almost did, too. While Sasuke has more speed, variety, and smarts, Kyoko has him beat on durability, weaponry, and sheer power. It certainly was Kyoko's most difficult fight yet, but between her healing factor, weaponry, and the fact that she'd likely kill Sasuke before he had the chance to go Blaze Release helped her out. You can say what you want about "Sauce-gay", but he did not emerge from this fight as the victim of a curb-stomp battle. Kyoko: Whatever. Fanboy. *Crunch* I will now remind you that I am actually a fan of YOU. Kyoko: Oh, right. ]] Ah yes, this battle. Easily one of the most humorous of the season, the trainer of Pikachu, Ash, took on the trainer of Blanka, Dan Hibiki in a hilarious battle of the in-universe losers. Kyoko: Ash? But that guy doesn't do any fighting! Excalibur: Fool! While he's usually a noncombatant, he was proven to be powerful enough to pull the victory. Indeed he was. With much better strength, speed, and especially durability than his opponent, Dan was just screwed. Hilariously enough, this was one of three battles in my series where I had absolutely no trouble deciding the winner. Ash just... had this one from the get-go. He technically has no training, but he didn't even need it. Trust me, if he was a trained fighter, then Dan would have been dead in seconds. But really, the best thing about this battle was that it was the very first battle of mine for an anime boy to claim victory! That is, if you don't count the rewritten version of Mami Tomoe vs. Vash the Stampede, which is now the canon ending. ]] Kyoko: Aw hell yeah, this guy! This guy is one of the biggest badasses in the history of ever! Besides me, of course. *Crunch* Excalibur: Hmm, another Kishin... where do I go to kill this thing? Well Excalibur, sorry to burst your bubble, but Ghost Rider isn't a normal Kishin. Anyway, Ghost Rider found himself locked in combat against Hellsing's Trump Card, Alucard in a battle to see which demonically-charged being was superior. Kyoko: How were they supposed to even fight? They can't even hit each other! Excalibur: Hmm, makes for a rather uninteresting battle, wouldn't you say? This is true. That's how the battle was - the two could not kill each other because Ghost Rider couldn't get past Alucard's insane regeneration, and Alucard had no holy weapons to hurt Ghost Rider with. But then Ghost Rider's ace in the hole, the Penance Stare, came into play. Kyoko: Isn't that that stare that makes you feel the pain of all your sins? Yes it is. And let's face it, Alucard isn't a saint. He's not going to be inherently immune to the Penance Stare as a result. Also, for anyone out there who STILL believes Alucard should have been immune because of what happened with Deadpool... the fact is, it still caused Deadpool immense pain and left him incapacitated. Even if the Stare didn't kill Alucard, it would have definitely counted as a win for Ghost Rider. That's why you should never look a flaming skull in the eye sockets. ]] Ah, this battle. In a battle of brilliant late-teenage geniuses attempting to take over the world, Lelouch battled Light Yagami in a battle of wits. Excalibur: Fool! No one can match me in wits. I could have beaten the two in seconds. Kyoko: Well... actually, you're probably right. These two can do one thing right, and suck at everything else. Yes, what I was about to say is that this was one of my proudest battles ever, for the sole reason that I managed to make it interesting. I mean, it's a battle between two noncombatants whose sole methods of killing each other are one-shots. So, writing it wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do. Kyoko: Well, realistically, the fight would have been over in seconds. But then again, if these two did cross over, it's actually more likely it would have taken as long as you wrote it. *Crunch* Exactly. See, Lelouch's Geass is better than Light's Death Note in battle, so really all Lelouch needed to do was Geass Light into killing himself. It was really an easy victory for Lelouch, even if Light was the smartest foe he's ever faced. Now, give Light some sort of Geass of his own, and then you've got a real battle of wits. ]] Kyoko: Oh, gross! I don't want to continue eating right now! Excalibur: Oh, this thing is quite ghastly. Ugh, Voldo... well, I pit him against Vega in a claw duel between clawed fighting game villains. At first, I was thinking Vega would take the win here, but then I began to really analyze Voldo's abilities and I was left thinking, "Oh crap, I don't think Vega will win this one..." Kyoko: Must be tough, having to write Fifty Shades of Calibur here win. Yeah... that was really the toughest part. Vega may be smarter and faster, but Vega's fast enough to keep up, much stronger and more durable, and actually wears armor. Plus, Vega's usual hit-and-run strategy mixed with torture REALLY did him no favors because... Voldo enjoys pain like some sick sadomasochist. Kyoko: Oh, that's disgusting! I know. ]] Aw yeah! Captain Falcon may be awesome, but he started off his Death Battle career in a... less-than-impressive way. After getting the crap kicked out of him by Fox McCloud, Samus Aran, and Mario, then losing in a twelve-way battle royale, and then tying with Viewtiful Joe, Captain Falcon got his big break against resident bounty hunter Boba Fett. Kyoko: Loser vs. loser. Perfect. Excalibur: Ah, I always saw it as a fitting match. And it was. The two countered each other very well - Falcon being faster and better at close-range, and Fett being more durable and better at long-range. But after lots of going back-and-forth, and thinking about how powerful a Falcon Punch really is, Captain Falcon secured his title as winner. Excalibur: It was quite the tough battle, but Boba Fett is also an idiot. Kyoko: Pfft, you can say that again. Also, Captain Falcon got another win after this battle, so maybe he'll start doing better in battles now? It'd make sense. ]] Kyoko: What the hell?! Is that girl naked? Uh, no. No she isn't. Anyway, that's Shiro, Deadman Wonderland's secondary protagonist. As well as Deadman Wonderland's antagonist. Excalibur: So she's a traitor? Not really. Anyway, Shiro fought against Peacock in a battle of the adorable lab experiments with horrifying stories. As fun and crazy as this episode was, at the end of the day, Shiro's abilities were superior. She is faster, stronger, and more durable, and her regeneration factor is what truly let her take the win. Excalibur: Fool! You're forgetting her Branch of Sin. Oh, right! Her Branch of Sin is also very powerful, being able to destroy city blocks quite effortlessly. While her power isn't really anything too new to the show, it was definitely something that kept Peacock away from victory. Plus, she has a fight against Carnage sometime in the late future. Only time will tell how that will turn out. ]] Excalibur: No, Para. I see you trying to introduce me. But it says here in my new, revised, 1001 provisions, that only I am allowed to introduce myself. Kyoko: Hey, I didn't complain about Para introducing me! Well anyway, Excalibur- Excalibur: I fought against a kishin sword named Nightmare, in a literal sword fight. He wasn't that hard, actually, what with my holy properties and my Holy Explosion and whatnot. Well, you say that, but you're forgetting Nightmare's durability and- Excalibur: Fool! My legend dates back to the 12th century. Nightmare's didn't begin until the 16th. I believe I win. Oh, fine. Excalibur: EXCALIBUR! EXCALIBUR! FROM THE UNITED K! I'M LOOKING FOR HEAVEN! I'M GOING TO- Kyoko: Will you shut up already?! ]] Ah yes, the yuri fight of the season! This one had Juri fight against Soulcalibur's crazy girl, Tira. And let me tell you, this was one of the closest matches of the season. Kyoko: But did you HAVE to add all that yuri in it? Excalibur: Did your show HAVE to have all that yuri in it? Yes, and yes. It was mostly a joke, but I guess it delved into something that people actually shipped. While this match seemed to be a complete stalemate at first, Juri won thanks to her better power and her actual ranged options, plus the fact that she was more agile thanks to the fact that she didn't have to carry around a heavy, impractical ring blade. Kyoko: Aren't Juri and Tira both bisexual or something? Actually, I have good reason to believe that they are. ]] In the third battle of this series to have my preferred character lose, this Green Lantern went head-to-head with Woodpecker (Ganta Igarashi) in a battle of sheer willpower. And... Kyoko: It was a stomp. *Crunch* Excalibur: Fool! Well, kind of. As it turned out, it was slightly closer than I was expecting it to be, but it still wasn't all that close. Hal outclassed Ganta in almost all ways possible, from power to speed to versatility. While Ganta did have sheer willpower on his side, well... so does Hal! Kyoko: Well, at least Ganta didn't die. Yeah, I didn't kill Ganta in the fight. Come on, the guy had his classmates murdered, he had to endure life in a hell-prison, he got betrayed by many people he thought were his friends, and then I had to write him getting the blood beaten out of him by Green Lantern. So I had to cut the guy at least a little slack. Excalibur: Fool! He wouldn't have even survived. Maybe he would have. You never know. ]] Ah, Magneto. I'd wanted to use this guy since Season 2, and I had plans to use him in Season 3. However, as other plans filled it up, he got moved to this season where he spent a short while without an opponent. Then, from out of the blue, his opponent was determined as Silver the Hedgehog. In the time it took for me to get to the battle, Silver racked up a nice winning streak. In fact, he put up a pretty good fight against Magneto, but in the end just came up short thanks to Magneto's smarts, his sheer variety, experience, power, and magnetic fields. Kyoko: Talk about a rude awakening. *Crunch* Excalibur: Well, at least Silver died to someone powerful. Yes, Magneto is truly a force to be reckoned with. But let's be real here. If Silver had managed to acquire a wooden gun, then Magneto would have never even stood a chance. ]] Kyoko: Oh look, a whale! Excalibur: Fool! That's just Kyogre, the Sea Basin Pokemon. Ah, yes it is. In one of my most anticipated fights of the season, Kyogre fought the Avatar Aang in an elementalist duel. While Aang's cleverness and versatility would usually let him beat any opponent, Kyogre's power was way too much for the Avatar to handle. Kyoko: That ending though... Excalibur: Hmm, yes. Even I feel sorry for Katara. But if there's one thing that battle taught me, it was that a Pokemon/Avatar crossover would actually be AWESOME. I mean, look at how well it seemed Archie fit in with the Avatar cast! This battle was also lots of fun to write, even with the ending being as feels-heavy as it was. Oh wait, but look what's coming up- ]] (Vincent suddenly appears then goes away) What was that? Hmm, maybe just Vincent making another cameo. Anyway, this was another highly-anticipated fight of mine, simply because of how long Vincent had been making cameos in fights as if he were the Stan Lee of my series. He'd appeared in every fight since Dante vs. Homura Akemi, and went on to appear in every consecutive fight until this one. His opponent was finally revealed as DmC!Dante, and much to the surprise of many people, Dante actually put up a very good fight. Kyoko: Ha! Take THAT, all you people who say "Donte"! Excalibur: But in the end, this battle was very close. The two have very specific counters for each other, and much like Fox VS Bucky from that other series we don't speak of, the match ultimately came down to experience, but I would have won in that department. Which Vincent was superior in. In the end, it also came down to Chaos versus Devil Trigger, and, well, Chaos was much superior. I have nothing against you, DmC!Dante, but in the end you fell short. Plus, Vincent's awesome. You should feel glad that you lost to someone as awesome as Vincent. And, now, the Season 4 finale... ]] And the final winner of Season 4, the King of the Monsters took down possibly his greatest competition yet - Shinji Ikari and the Evangelion Unit-01. Shinji put up a spectacular fight, with the AT Fields blocking most of Godzilla's attacks and the NERV staff helping him out. Kyoko: But poor, poor Shinji... Excalibur: Fool. He should (not) have faced Godzilla. Yes, this battle was easily the most emotional of all my battles. As a matter of fact, thanks to all the support I got for this battle, this one quickly became my new Magnum Opus - sorry Dante vs. Homura Akemi. But seriously though, let's take a moment to acknowledge the fact that this match was the closest Season Finale I've ever done. And another moment for this. It seems that every time Godzilla faces off with someone, the audience roots for Godzilla and then sorta... leaves the opponent in the dust. In Godzilla VS Gamera, very few wanted Gamera to win. Everyone roared in excitement when Godzilla pulled the victory. Godzilla vs. Nemesis and Godzilla vs. Gipsy Danger had similar effects. Unless you're a big Pacific Rim fan, you found yourself rooting for Godzilla all the way. Godzilla vs. SCP-682 was the same way, and even then we can expect Godzilla to come back for the next movie and really stick it to 682 next time. But here, Shinji did not emerge from this battle as a loser, or an eventual loser. He put up the greatest fight of his life, a fight that he could not ever hope to win. We might have lost Shinji, but his efforts were valiant and we find ourselves saying "Congratulations" despite his loss. So anyway, that was Season 4! Let's rank it: Favorite Season 4 Battle? Directed by Michael Bay - The Demoman vs. Gambit Heroic Foils - Sasuke Uchiha vs. Kyoko Sakura Such Losers! - Dan Hibiki vs. Ash Ketchum You Have Sinned! - Ghost Rider vs. Alucard My Next 10 Moves Are Planned In Advance - Lelouch vi Britannia vs. Light Yagami Engage in Claw-mbat! - Voldo vs. Vega The Coolest Loser Hunters - Boba Fett vs. Captain Falcon Crazy Girls, Horrible Stories - Shiro vs. Peacock Don't Pick Up These Swords! - Excalibur vs. Nightmare Insane Fighting Game Girls - Juri Han vs. Tira My Sheer Willpower Will Carry Me Through - Hal Jordan vs. Ganta Igarashi A Wooden Gun Is No Use - Magneto vs. Silver the Hedgehog 7.8, Too Much Water - Aang vs. Kyogre More Guns, More Edgy - Vincent Valentine vs. DmC!Dante Just Here For Godzilla - Godzilla vs. EVA-01 Favorite Winner? Gambit Kyoko Ash Ghost Rider Lelouch Voldo Captain Falcon Shiro Excalibur Juri Green Lantern Magneto Kyogre Vincent Godzilla Favorite Loser? Demoman Sasuke Dan Alucard Light Vega Boba Fett Peacock Nightmare Tira Ganta Silver Aang DmC!Dante Shinji/EVA-01 Favorite Death? Demoman (Limbs and head blown up) Sasuke (Cut up into pieces) Dan (Bled out) Alucard (Souls removed) Light (Shot himself) Vega (Impaled; Ground up into small chunks) Boba Fett (Blown up by Falcon Punch) Peacock (Grated by blood-lattice) Nightmare (Soul Edge destroyed by Holy Explosion) Tira (Insides crushed) Ganta (Didn't actually die, but was knocked unconscious) Silver (Arms removed; Head cut off) Aang (Liquefied by Hydro Pump) DmC!Dante (Head shot into pieces) Shinji/EVA-01 (Disintegrated by Red Spiral Ray) What Season 5 Battle are you most hyped for? Girly Boy and Boyish Girl - Zelos Wilder vs. Lucina Cursed By Father - Gaara vs. Raven Copy/Paste - Mega Man vs. Metal Sonic OH NOES OUR MULTIVERSE - Hercule Satan vs. Don Kanonji Fighting Game Baddies - Cinder vs. Akuma Nigh-Unkillable and Horrific - Alexander Anderson vs. Jason Voorhees Genetically Engineered, Two Different Directions - Captain America vs. Albert Wesker A Day In The Limelight - Mothra vs. EVA-02 I'll Adapt To Whatever You Throw At Me! - Doomsday vs. SCP-682 My Story Is Worse Than Yours - Guts vs. Wolverine A God Am I - Shao Kahn vs. Gilgamesh Student By Daylight, Ghost By Moonlight - Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Danny Phantom Guns A-Blazin' - Death the Kid vs. Alucard Goodbye, Galaxy - Asura vs. Pyron (Season Finale) Who Is The True Ruler? - Laharl vs. Sailor Moon (Also Season Finale) Category:Blog posts